Jedipedia Diskussion:Stelle deine Frage
__TOC__ Wer war der erste Jedi? Wer war der erste Jedi? Hirngreifer (Diskussion) 13:16, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Es gab keinen ersten Jedi, es gab nur erste Jedi, also eine Gruppe von Machtsensitiven. Diese Gruppe aus machtsensitiven Philosophen verschrieben sich der Aufgabe für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Dies fand ca. 25793 VSY statt. Rund um diese Zeit fanden auch die sogenannten "Macht-Kriege" statt, bei denen dunkle Jedi die "wahren" Jedi bekriegten. Nach diesem Konflikt verließen die Jedi ihre Heimatwelt Tython und gingen nach Ossus - Dies ging als die Geburtsstunde des Jedi-Ordens ein. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:52, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Was geschah mit Barriss? Was geschah eigentlich mit Barriss Offee, nach dem diese Ahsoka Tano im Jahre 20 VSY verraten hatte? :Antwort: In dieser Frage gibt es einige Unstimmigkeiten. Manche Quellen und logisches Denken verraten einem, dass Barriss Offee eingesperrt wurde, da sie bei dem Attentat einigen Jedi das Leben raubte. Andere Quellen meinen jedoch, dass sie bei der Order 66 starb, was bedeutet dass sie eine Jedi war und außerdem frei war. Was nun wirklich geschah weiß im moment, so glaube ich niemand. Ahsoka verließ den Jedi-Orden, da ihr Vertrauen in ihn und die Republik zu tiefst erschüttert wurde. Ob sie zurück kommt weiß im moment auch niemand. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:43, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Signieren nicht vergessen ;-) Fragen Hallo, ich hab mal ein paar Fragen zu Star Wars 1. Warum hat der Ewokschamane Logrey in episode & beiges und in den Ewok filmen schwarzes Fell ? 2.Ist die Vulkanwelt Mustafar ein Mond oder ein Planet ? 3.Warum siet Bib fortuna, obwol er ein twy lek ist nicht wie einer aus ? 4.Warum sehen fast alle Auserirdischen in Star Wars so Humanoid aus ? 5. Wie logisch sind die Aliens aus Star wars? 6. am anfang von Star Wars steht : Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, in einer weid, weid einfernten Galaxis aber wie kann das sein, wenn Star wars in der Zukunft spielt ? 7. Wie stellen die Yuzhan Vong ihre Organischen Raumschiffe her ? Das war schon alles ^^ (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DasDa (Diskussion), 27.04.2013 gegen 16:33 Uhr.) :Antwort: Hallo, ich versuche mal deine Frage zu beantworten. Anfangs möchte ich noch auf deine (tut mir leid) vielen Rechtschreibfehler hinweisen, außerdem erreichst du Aufzählnummer oben in der Leiste. #Ich kenne mich mit den Ewok-Filmen nicht sehr gut aus, aber so wie du es hier schilderst handelt es sich wohl um einen Fehler der Filmmacher. #Bei der Vulkanwelt Mustafar handelt es sich um einen Planeten. #Bib Fortuna ist ein männlicher Twi'Lek, der seine Lekku (Kopftentakel) um seinen Hals wickelt. Dies könnte dazu führen, dass man ihn nicht sofort als Twi'lek indentifizieren kann. #Aliens, oder Außerirdische haben wie wir Menschen meist doppelte Gliedmaßen, damit wenn eines verloren geht immer noch eine andere Hälfte überlebt (siehe Beine, Arme, Augen, Ohren usw.). Da ist es nur logisch, dass sie uns Menschen ähneln. #Nicht sehr logisch - natürlich ist es sehr logisch, dass fremdes Leben auf anderen Welten existiert, doch in so einer Häufigkeit eher selten. #Wie schon oft gesagt, ist Star Wars ein ausgedachtes Werk. Es kann ja sein, dass es hochentwickelte Technologie schon vor langer Zeit gab. #Die Yuzzhan Vong pflanzen ihre Raumschiffe und biologischen Kriegsmaschinen an, da sie Technik und Maschinen verachten. :Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 17:51, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Verschieben und verschiedenen Spezies Ich habe da Mal ein paar Fragen: #Wie kann man eine komplette Seite irgendwohin verschieben. Z. B. Ich will wieder meine Disku in mein Archiv verschieben und ich hab immer jeden einzelnen Beitrag kopiert und gelöscht. Ich will aber alles auf einmal reinkopieren. Wie geht das? #Es gibt Paare bei denen Mann und Frau von verschiedenen Spezies abstammen (wie bei Cut und Suu Lawquane). Das angeführte Beispiel hat zwei Kinder, zwei Twi'leks wie ihre Mutter. Liegt es daran das bei der Fortpflanzung von verschiedenen Spezies immer das Weibchen gewinnt. Ich hoffe irgendjemand kann das alles beantworten. Danke schon im Voraus. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:46, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ich werde mal versuchen dir zu helfen. #Verschieben, kannst du Seiten, indem du rechts neber dem "bearbeiten" - Button den Pfeil nach unten drückst und dann auf "Verschieben". Dies klappt jedoch nur, wenn du die Rechte dazu hast, (siehe Jedi-Ritter). Falls nicht, kannst du immernoch eine Vorlage mit einem Antrag auf die Verschiebung bei dem Artikel einreichen. Es entsteht bei einer Verschiebung jedoch immer eine Weiterleitung, zB.: Wenn du den Artikel Akolyth zu Sith-Akolyth verschiebst werden die Links von Akolyth immer auf Sith-Akolyth übertragen, das sollte dann behoben werden. #Möglicherweise kann dies stimmen. Ich persönlich glaube jedoch, da die Lekku nicht wirklich ausgereift sind und etwas unnatürlich aussehen, dass die beiden, eine Mischung aus Mensch und Twi'Lek sind. Offizielles dazu ist glaube ich nicht bekannt. :Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir etwas helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 16:55, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::2. Also soweit ich weiß sind es von Cut nicht seine eigenen, sondern seine Stiefkinder. Er lernet seine Frau ja erst 22 VSY kennen und die Tochter ist ja mindestens 5 oder 7 Jahre alt. Rex besuchte ihn ja auch wahrscheinlich so um 22 VSY oder 21 VSY. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:26, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::1.): Ich glaube, Ahsoka, du hast das falsch verstanden. Skyguy wollte wissen, wie er seine Disku auf einmal archiviert. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, wie du kopierst und einfügst. Auf deiner Diskussionsseite klickst du einfach den Pfeil nach unten und dann auf "Bearbeiten". Damit öffnet sich automatisch ein Bearbeitungsfenster für deine komplette Diskussionsseite. Dort kopierst du dann einfach alles, indem du es markierst und auf "Kopieren" oder einfach "Strg + C" klickst, um es anschließend im Archiv mit "Einfügen" oder "Strg + V" wieder abzulegen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen und wünsche noch 'nen schönen Abend. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:34, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Machtphantome Hallo Meine frage bezieht sich auf das Buch: Wächter der Macht Zorn. In dem Buch erschafft Alema Rar Machtphantome damit Han Solo sich selbst tötet. Doch wen sie dazu in der lage ist, wieso erschafft sie den kein Phantom von jedem ihrer Gegner und tötet es selbst Tometi (Diskussion) 14:26, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Der Auserwählte Ich dachte der Auserwählte würde die Macht ins Gleichgewicht bringen, aber mit Darth Krayt schwankt es doch ziemlichg stark...Wieso gibt es die Prophezeiung dann? Waxer12 (Diskussion) 16:22, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, wie schon oft gesagt ist Star Wras ein ringen zwischen den Mächten, Hell gegen Dunkel, Jedi gegen Sith usw. Wie man sieht, kommt dieser Konflikt immer wieder vor. In der Prophezeiung des Sith'aris oder auch Jedi-Prophezeiung (Diese Prophezeiung wurde von Sith ebenso von Jedi gepredigt) wird nur eine Person gemeint die, ihrgendwann mal das Gleichgewicht in einer sehr schwankenden Situation wiederhergestellen sollte. Dies tat wohl Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader, indem er den Imperator stürzte und den Rebellen den entscheidenen Sieg gab. Also nur einmal. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 09:36, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) : : Danke für die Antwort, Solorion Darsai!Waxer12 (Diskussion) 16:34, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Yodas Haus Wie lange hat der bau von Yodas Haus gebraucht? (Ric123.Dream) :Es ist kein "Haus", es ist ein Baum und dieser wurde dementsprechend auch nicht gebaut, sondern er ist gewachsen. :-) MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:22, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Denke bitte an die Signatur. ( ) ::Verbesserte Antwort: Da muss ich dich korrigieren, Corran. Yodas Hütte war seine Rettungskapsel, die er umgebaut hatte. Wie lange dies gedauert hat ist unbekannt. Warscheinlich ein Jahr, da sie 19 VSY errichtet wurde. :D MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:49, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) 2 Fragen 1.Wie pinkelt Darth Maul nachdem ihm der untere Bereich abgehackt wurde? 2.Weiß man wie die Jawas von innen aussehen? Juno eclips (Diskussion) 11:42, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Zu Frage eins habe ich keine Ahnung, aber bei den Jawas weiß man nicht wie sie unter dem Umhang aussehen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:28, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC)